


Clarke- Find Bellamy

by haleyhopeg



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- The Good Place, Basically a Soulmate Fic because The Good Place is Basically a Soulmate Fic, Bellarke Secret Valentine 2018, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Professor Bellamy, lots of background characters, some mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyhopeg/pseuds/haleyhopeg
Summary: It seemed like Clarke Griffin ended up on the wrong side of the afterlife, until she manages to rope Bellamy Blake into helping her. But with demons and reboots working against them, will Clarke and Bellamy ever find the right moment to tell each other how they feel?The Good Place Season 2 AU.





	Clarke- Find Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @amihanmayari for Bellarke Secret Valentine 2018. It was SO much fun to take Bellamy and Clarke through Eleanor and Chidi’s season 2 journey. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

“CLARKE - FIND BELLAMY” 

“What the fork is a Bellamy?” muttered Clarke to herself. She wasn’t sure how she got here- standing in the middle of her living room, holding a piece of paper that simply said “Clarke- Find Bellamy” It was her living room, wasn’t it? It didn’t totally seem her taste, and there were several too many paintings of clowns hanging on the wall. She wrinkled her nose and stuck the note in her back pocket. 

Some things were already coming back to her. Clarke was dead, and she was in the afterlife – The Good Place. Clarke had a good laugh to herself when Kane had told her she had made it here. Whoever was making those judgment calls obviously needed to be fired. There was no way that Clarke belonged in any version of heaven. 

She heard a dull dinging noise, like a computer notification, and suddenly a woman was standing next to her. Clarke jumped, startled. 

“Hi! I’m Emori!” the woman said, a huge grin on her face. “Welcome to The Good Place! You’re invited to the welcome party at the mansion tonight.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. Since she was in heaven, she might as well enjoy it. The shrimp cocktails were probably better here than they are on earth, right? The computer lady disappeared as quickly as she had come.

“Wait!” yelled Clarke. “What’s a Bellamy? Or is it who’s a Bellamy? Emery! Amara! Come back!” 

 

>>>

“I used to be in the Russian circus,” said Echo. “I’m from a very long line of trapeze artists…Bellamy? Are you listening?” 

Bellamy shook out of his stupor and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I’m so sorry- were you saying something?” 

Bellamy had had a very long day. When Kane had told him that there were soulmates in the Good Place, he had been excited, at first. But then it became clear that there had been some kind of mistake, and Bellamy had been forced to choose between two women. Bree had seemed perfectly fine, but he had felt much more chemistry with Gina. Just before he had resolved to choose Gina- he had never been more sure of anything in his life before- Kane had burst in to let him know that Bree was his real soulmate. By the end of it all, Bellamy was left emotionally drained and confused how bureaucracy was still so terrible in paradise. Now he was at some welcome party he didn’t really want to be at, and some woman named Echo was telling him strange stories. 

“I was just telling you how-“ 

“Hey!” His attention was diverted again to a short blonde woman at his elbow. She gripped his arm. 

“Did she just say your name was Bellamy?” 

“Uhh..” 

“We need to talk, man,” she said. Before he could protest the way he wanted to, the blonde woman was shoving him off to a corner to speak. 

“Bellamy, right?” 

“Who are you?” he said. 

“Clarke Griffin. I think we know each other.” 

“That’s not possible, I’ve only been here a day,” said Bellamy, nervously. Did he know this woman when he was alive? He supposed that it was possible, if incredibly unlikely. Besides, he thinks he would have remembered her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was fierce in a way that was decidedly unforgettable. 

Clarke unfolded a piece of a paper and stuck in his face. 

“ ‘Clarke- Find Bellamy.’ I’m Clarke. You’re Bellamy. What’s going on here? Why did I need to find you?” 

Bellamy took the paper from her and studied it. “That’s…odd. I don’t remember…” He flipped the paper over and his eyes widened. 

“This is…this paper comes from my book of Greek myths.” He showed her the back- an ink pen sketch of a three headed dog was printed on the back. “Did you rip a page out of my book?” 

Clarke shrugged. “That seems unlikely. I haven’t voluntarily picked up a book since…it doesn’t matter. Look, something is fishy about this place, don’t you think?” 

Bellamy had been thinking the same thing, but he didn’t want to admit it to some stranger. What if it was a test? If he got kicked out of the Good Place for failing a test, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Please excuse me.” 

Clarke made a frustrated noise as he walked away. She wasn’t going to let this go. There were a few things that Clarke was infamous for back on earth- one of them was being so stubborn that it took her over cliffs. She had an Olympic gold medal in holding grudges and she always, always trusted her instincts above everything. She must need that cute tall guy and his help for something, or else she wouldn’t have written it to herself. She’d get him on her side or bust.

>>>

“Evelyn? Evangeline? No. Courtney!”

Clarke had enough of this weird heaven, this weird house, her weird soulmate Finn that kept running to the gym every time she tried to have a real conversation. She paced around her living room, trying to summon the computer lady so she could get the fork out of here. 

Clarke heard a frantic knock on her door and Raven came stumbling in. 

Raven was also having a rough night. At the welcome party she had gotten incredibly drunk and accidentally started a fire. Clarke had been wearing a “Best Person” sash, and it had set her off a little. But Clarke was still a better option than her awful soulmate. 

“I’m hiding from Wick,” she said as she raced to shut the door behind her. “I simply can’t abide that moustache.” She drew Clarke’s drapes in a dramatic manner. 

Another knock came at the door. This time it was John Murphy. 

“Are you guys hanging out? Can I hang out with you guys?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and waved him in. 

“Hey you guys know that computer lady? What’s her name?” asked Clarke.

“Emori?” said Raven. 

The notification sound dinged and Emori appeared. 

“Hi!” 

“Emori! That was it. Hey girl-“ 

“Not a girl” 

“-I need you to do me a favor.” 

A third knock at the door and it cracked open. 

Clarke groaned. “What?? What is it?” 

Her manner softened when she saw that it was Bellamy. 

“Oh. Hi. How are you?” 

Bellamy grimaced. “I’ve been thinking about that note you showed me. I still have no idea what it means, and I have no idea how to help you. But I think you’re right. Something is off about this place.” 

“Really?” Clarke felt so relieved. For a while, she really thought she was about to go crazy. It seemed so unfair that she was still so lonely in the afterlife, and if the stories were true, she’d be here for a very, very long time. When she found that note, she thought for a second that maybe she didn’t have to do this by herself. Bellamy telling her that he had changed his mind was the best thing that had happened to her since she found herself in this shirthole. 

She looked around at the group of misfits standing in her living room and she suddenly had an epiphany. 

“Emori, could you get Kane for me?” 

“Absolutely!” Emori said, and the computer notification dinged. 

Kane stood amongst them. 

“Ah, Clarke,” he said, adjusting his bowtie. “How are you settling in? I hope you enjoyed the Hawaiian pizza buffet.” 

“There was a Hawaiian pizza buffet?” Murphy looked disappointed. 

Clarke sighed. “I think I just confirmed my own theory.” 

Everyone looked at her. Clarke turned to her friends and crossed her arms. 

“This isn’t The Good Place. There’s no way this is The Good Place! This is The Bad Place!” She pointed at Kane. “Isn’t that right?” 

Kane scowled. “Oh, come on!” He snapped his fingers. 

>>>

800+ Reboots Later 

Clarke and Bellamy were taking a walk around the neighborhood.

In this particular reboot, it had taken a while for them to get a long. At first, Bellamy thought that Clarke had acted unusually elitist for someone with absolutely no moral high ground. He’d come to realize that she only acted tough because she felt like she had to make the decisions that no one else had to the guts to make, and she had an undeniable heart for underdogs. Conversely, Clarke thought Bellamy was condescending and insufferably rigid, but now she saw his thoughtfulness, his protective nature, and ability to perceive exactly what someone needed. 

It was a little unclear who fell for who first, but neither of them said a thing about it. For now, they were content to spend all their time together, even if they fought sometimes. Okay, all the time. But there was something a little profound about this friendship. They were so different from each other, from different places in the world, and had such different lives. If it hadn’t been for The Good Place, how would they ever found each other? Clarke couldn’t imagine what her life would be like without Bellamy in it. Sometimes she thought about making a move, but the afterlife was long. They had time. 

“What did you think of that last story I gave you?” asked Bellamy. 

Clarke tucked a hair behind her ear. “The one where the chick kills her children? It was messed up. It’s not like Jason was worth it. I liked the witch that turns guys into pigs better.” 

Bellamy laughed. “I think I’ll give you the Odyssey next. It’s a much more romantic.” 

Clarke wanted to keep talking about this, but she heard a noise. It sounded like her neighbor, Jasper. She held up a hand and put her a finger to her lips, gesturing Bellamy to stop talking. Maybe she would hear some good gossip to entertain her for a while, since coming up with heaven-friendly swear words had already lost its charm.

She poked her head around the corner and held back a gasp. She saw her other neighbor, Monty, leaning against the alley wall. He was smoking a cigarette, which Clarke knew you couldn’t get in The Good Place- she had checked- and offering a light to Jasper. 

Only Jasper didn’t look like himself. He looked like a huge, forking demon. 

“Son of a bench,” breathed Clarke. 

“I don’t know, man, I don’t mind this version,” said Monty. 

“No, no, no, come on! Nothing will beat three reboots ago…or was it four…” complained Jasper. 

Clarke and Bellamy backed up and flattened their backs against the corner. 

“Clarke, do you know what this means?” whispered Bellamy. 

“Yeah, Monty’s hoarding cigarettes!” Clarke’s eyes got wide. “Do you think he’s got something stronger?” 

“Clarke, no. Do you even see what Jasper looks like?” 

“Calm down, I’m just messing with you. I always thought something was off about this place. Anywhere where the only kind of doughnut that’s served is strawberry frosting is not heaven, my friend.” 

“What should we do? Should we say something?” 

“Dude, no! What if we get sent somewhere worse? Let’s just play it cool for a while.” 

They heard Monty’s voice. “Did you hear about the new torture that Echo proposed last night? I think things are going to finally shake up around here.” 

Clarke looked back at Bellamy. 

“On second thought…” she said. 

Bellamy through his hands out, like he had an idea. “The train station! Surely that train goes somewhere, right?” 

Clarke shrugged. “Worth a shot. Let’s get out here.” 

>>>

 

“Back again. Awesome.” Miller deadpanned. He had opened the door expecting to see their familiar faces, but he wasn’t happy about it. At first, he thought Bellamy and Clarke were funny. They were a short break in his mediocre existence in the Medium Place. They would burst in, frazzled and confused, as if any of it mattered and they weren’t just going to get rebooted again. But they just kept coming and coming, and it was exhausting to figure out where they were in piecing it together. 

“Did you bring the cocaine?” he asked, knowing full well the answer. 

“The what?” Bellamy looked stricken. 

Miller rolled his eyes. “Just come in.” 

Bellamy and Clarke hashed out all the information they knew while Miller flipped through a magazine he’s read a million times. He interjected occasionally, filling in blanks when they got stuck. They discussed what they should do for a long time. Should they stay here with Miller? Should they go back for Raven and Murphy? Should they try to stage a coup against Kane? Was hijacking Emori on the table? Eventually, Bellamy got overwhelmed and had to step outside for some fresh air. 

Clarke sat on Miller’s couch, her hands in her hair, feeling more stuck than she could ever remember being. 

“You guys have definitely banged already, haven’t you?” said Miller. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Clarke was put off by his frankness, but she also could recognize that the Medium Place wasn’t the most thrilling of places. 

“Are you guys soulmates in this version again?” 

“Bellamy and I were soulmates?” 

How could you have a soulmate, past tense? Wasn’t the point of a soulmate to be that person’s perfect match in every circumstance, in every life… in every reboot?

Miller rolled his eyes so hard that his head actually tipped back. “Okay, I usually don’t do this but...” 

He popped in a VHS, and the image on the TV screen nearly made Clarke’s eyes bug out her head. 

It was her. And Bellamy. Laying bed together. 

She was wrapped around him, looking strangely content. 

“Look, I get it if this makes you uncomfortable,” the version of Clarke that was on the screen was saying. “But I just wanted you to know. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he said. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

Clarke’s heart lurched. Which reboot was this? In what universe was she so vulnerable? Where was the heaven where she was this happy, and Bellamy was so sure of his feelings about her? The longing for it nearly made her want to cry. 

She heard the door crack open, and she jumped nearly a foot in the air. She wrestled with the remote to switch the screen off. She pursed her lips together. 

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked. “Your eyes look kind of puffy.” 

“Yeah. It’s just…everything is kind of heavy, you know?” 

Bellamy’s gaze softened. “Yeah. I know.” 

By the end of the day, they had resolved to go back to the neighborhood, and Clarke tried to put what she saw out of her mind.

>>>

It was a little embarrassing, but Clarke couldn’t stop watching the tape. 

They had gotten everything under control, and their plan even included Kane. He had convinced Echo that she was in charge of the neighborhood, while the all five of them worked together. Kane promised that they could go to The Real Good Place, but Clarke wasn’t totally convinced he was telling the truth. 

She found herself a little preoccupied in her downtime, thinking about Bellamy. She was becoming more and more certain that if she told him about the tape, they could have a real conversation about their feelings. 

Kane had even told her that in every single reboot, which was nearly 1000, Bellamy always ended up helping her. In every universe, becoming a team was a constant variable.

Maybe that was true about…romantic stuff too. 

There had been some seriously weird drama amongst the group lately. Emori, heartbroken from watching Raven and Murphy’s relationship develop, created a girlfriend named Harper for herself. Clarke didn’t even know that a robot chick could have a heart, but after having a conversation with Emori, Clarke realized that if Emori could learn to be vulnerable, she could be too. 

Clarke was watching the video again at her counter, chewing her thumbnail. She had invited Bellamy over. It was now or never. 

He let himself in, knocking softly while he was already walking in. 

“Hey Clarke, what’s up?” 

She looked over her shoulder, just in time to watch him freeze up when he saw the screen. 

“Is that…?” 

“I need to show you something. Miller gave this to me.” 

She pressed play. She had seen it enough times, so she watched his face. 

His eyebrows furrowed in surprise. 

“What reboot was this?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Clarke, I didn’t even hesitate. I always hesitate. There’s not a moment in my life that I’m not hesitating. I once tried to rent socks! The idea of confessing love… makes my stomach hurt more than just a little.” 

“Do you think that maybe somewhere deep down…you might feel this way about me?” 

Bellamy took a deep breath. It was a lot for him to process. Was he in love with Clarke? Absolutely. He knew that she loved him, in her own way, but he knew that she didn’t love him that way. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, maybe he would never be. He felt embarrassed watching himself on this tape. Where did it even come from? 

In the video, Clarke had said she loved him first. But who knows how many versions of them that was ago? 

“No, Clarke. I don’t,” he said. “Don’t worry. Those people…that relationship…it doesn’t exist. It’s not us. Don’t freak out about it too much.”  
Clarke looked down, trying to hide her expression from him. 

“No, no, of course not. I mean I was weirded out a little. As if we would ever…that’s ridiculous. I was just checking. I just wanted to laugh about it with you, because it was so ridiculous.” 

“Right…” said Bellamy with uncertainty. 

They heard a knock on the door and Raven entered. 

“Hey guys, we’ve got a little bit of a problem. Jaha’s here. He thinks we’re still on version 2,” she said. 

>>>

“I think we deserve a drink.” 

For a second, it seemed like everything was going to fall apart. Jaha had come to witness firsthand how Kane was torturing their group, and it seemed like Echo was going ruin everything. To make matters worse, they thought for a while that Kane had betrayed them, roasting them in front of the entire neighborhood. 

They had been able to piece it together just in time, and Kane successfully framed Echo for their escape and managed to get the entire neighborhood of demons speeding away on the train. 

Things were finally looking up, but then Kane admitted that he wasn’t confident he could get them into the Real Good Place. Clarke had suspected this already, but she was still crushed when she heard the truth.

Kane had summoned a hot air balloon that could take them, but they were only allowed on board if they had become the best version of themselves. Turns out it was more difficult to make the cut than it seemed. 

Officially out of any other options, Kane told them about the extremely treacherous journey to The Real Good Place through The Real Bad Place. It wasn’t as if any of them had anything else to lose, so they conceded. But not before they threw a party of their own in the ruins of their little neighborhood. 

It was nice to have the place completely to themselves, even if it was constructed to be their own personal hell. The neighborhood held some crazy memories- some better than one would expect from an actual Bad Place, and some they didn’t even remember from all the reboots that had taken place. It was impossible to say how much time they had actually spent in this shirthole, but it was undeniably their last night, for better or worse. 

Emori had conjured up a bunch of booze, and Raven and Murphy were sitting in those just-a-little-too-small chairs at the outdoor café. They were in their own little world, discussing something in depth, while Clarke peeled Bellamy away from a conversation with Kane. 

He nodded at her suggestion, and they claimed a table of their own. 

“We’ve been through a lot together,” Bellamy said. 

Clarke huffed a laugh. “You can say that again.” 

They were both quiet for a moment, nursing their drinks and stealing looks at each other until Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Look, Bellamy. Since we’re being all vulnerable today…. I lied before. I do have feelings for you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just thought you deserved to know. The way I like you…I feel like it makes me a better version of myself. So screw the forkin’ hot air balloon.” 

Bellamy looked at her and smiled. “Clarke, I wish we had met in a normal way. Like at a professional conference. Or after one of my history lectures.” 

Clarke busted out laughing harder than she had in a really long time. “As if I’d ever be at one of your history lectures.” 

Her reaction made him laugh too.

They looked over and saw Raven and Murphy slow dancing together. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy with wide eyes, as if to ask him if he was seeing what she saw. He had a goofy grin on his face that Clarke had never seen before, and it made her heart stop a little. He tugged up to her feet, spun her around, and pulled her into his arms. 

Clarke looked up at him, and entertained the worst fear that she had: what if they make it to The Real Good Place, and she and Bellamy were separated from each other there? If that happened, she’d take the Bad Place any day of the week. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “We’re going to be okay.” 

She must have been showing her concern on her face. 

It felt impossible to Bellamy that they would be able to make this work, especially now that they were about to something so dangerous. Everything that Bellamy had ever read about the Underworld in his mythology books didn’t put much hope in heart. 

But he pulled her even closer, squeezing their clasped hands. She relaxed her head onto his chest, he brushed his lips over hair, and they swayed. 

Whatever came next or whatever Ultimate Judgment that would try to pull them apart, they were in it together. 

>>>

“Murphy,” said Emori. “I’ve spent all this time trying to evaluate my feelings like a computer, but I can’t do that, because I’m not fully a computer. But I’m not really a person. I need to stop rationalize and admit that what’s going on here is more complicated. And I love you.” 

Watching their exchange made a light bulb go off in Bellamy’s head. He had been waiting so long for the right time to let himself love Clarke and to let Clarke love him, but he had to look around him. They were in some vacuum, their fate in the hands of an eternal judge who can’t even keep track of her burrito. What universe would that timing ever exist? He knew what he had to do.

He crossed the room until he got to Clarke, and before she could fully address him, he kissed her. It felt like the culmination of everything they’ve been through together. Even the stuff they couldn’t remember. 

Clarke wanted to say something cool, like telling Bellamy that he’s the only one who would ever keep his soulmate waiting this long, but instead she said something totally embarrassing. 

“Now the first thing I said after we kissed for the first time will always be ‘hot diggity dog,’” she said miserably. “Whatever, I stand by it.” 

That is, granted, their memories didn’t get erased again. But it’s not like that option was on the table. Clarke and Bellamy were going to remember this moment forever, embarrassing reactions and all. 

>>>

Bellamy heard a knock on his office door. He looked up from shuffling papers and saw a blonde woman standing there, with a suitcase. 

“I’m sorry, miss. I don’t have any office hours today.” 

“Oh no, man, I’m not a student. Are you...Bellamy Blake?” 

Bellamy nodded his head towards the plaque on his desk that stated his name. “That would be me, yes.” 

“I need to talk to you,” she said. 

Bellamy had just been getting ready to leave for the day, but he still gestured for her to sit across from him. 

Clarke couldn’t tell if it was because she was still a little woozy from the long plane ride or the general weirdness of Australia or just the alarming fact she had stepped foot on a college campus, but there was something about Bellamy that was familiar and comforting. She knew what he looked like from the video she had watched, but now that she was speaking to him in person, it felt different. In a good way. That, and he was insanely attractive.

“Where to start. From the beginning? I had this crazy near death experience awhile ago, and for a while, I thought that it would change my life. It made me realize needed to become a better person, so I kind of quit being a bad person, cold turkey. Have you ever tried to do something like that? It’s nearly impossible, right? I was about to give up, but then I saw your series of videos on Youtube, and I knew that I just had to come find you. You have so much to teach me.” 

Bellamy folded his hands and leaned forward on his desk. “I’m sorry miss-” 

“Griffin.” 

“I’m sorry, Miss Griffin, I don’t think I have the time.” 

“But it’s you on that video! The one about how certain stories make us more empathetic and about what they have to say about what we owe to each other. I need your help, I don’t think I can do this without you. I just got off a flight from Arizona and came here to talk to some nerd. There’s no way I would be here if it wasn’t serious.” 

He took a deep breath and tipped his head to the side. He agrees to help her, in what he feels like is a move out of character for him. Bellamy Blake didn’t know it, but he’s never once said no to Clarke Griffin. It looks like this universe would be no exception. 

Kane looked up from Clarke Griffin’s soul stock ticker, and breathed an easy smile.


End file.
